winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Whitehouse
Daisy Whitehouse is the Fairy of Aviation and the unofficial leader of the Multix Club. Personality For as long as she can remember, Daisy has been fascinated by the sky and flight and takes them very seriously. She recognizes the sky as a metaphor for dreams, goals, something you can't get, so her plane obsession probably stems from the idea that humans have managed to reach what seemed unreachable. History What she was too young to remember Daisy was born on and spent the first two years of her life on the diverse planet Panjia-well once-diverse. When Daisy was two a party called the New Red Order managed to seize power and began to wipe out anyone and anything magical. Daisy's parents used 99% of their magic power to transport Daisy to somewhere with no magic where she could never be found-Earth. (She was never noticed by the Wizards of the Black Circle because she was not from Earth.) She was found by her Earth family lying in the middle of the street and raised as if she was their own. Life on Earth Daisy's Earth life was alright... to begin with. When Daisy was around ten her "dad" lost his job and things spiraled downhill from there. Money became very tight and her older "brother" got roped in by the wrong crowd, entering the drug dealing business to try help make ends meet. Now her house was a hotbed of stress and fighting, and Daisy would try and take shelter in her room to try and drown out the yelling. She got used to shoplifting stuff without anyone knowing, including snacks and her favourite plane magazine. Her attempt at a source of comfort was the balcony on her bedroom window, where she loved to watch the birds flying and the planes taking off and landing at the city airport. The night after some repossession guys had come to threaten her family, Daisy woke up early while the sun was rising and looked out on the balcony, where some birds were flying and tweeting the dawn chorus. After thinking a little about her life, Daisy decided she couldn't take any more of this. She climbed over the balcony railings and jumped off-Isis and the Mystix Club noticed her just in time-they caught her and flew her onto a roof, where they comforted her and explained that some fairy hunters were at large so they had to take her to safety-they were after her specifically. And they also explained that Daisy was a fairy, and that's when she worried if these girls had been smoking something weird... but put it this way, by the end of the day the Mystix Club had earned their Believix. Life at Alfea Daisy was told about her home planet after she earned her Enchantix form, by a Wido she had saved called Olio. After Alfea Relationships Roommates *Coco Xocolata *Florabelle Ramsey *Hibiki Okamijo *Riana Avion *Papillon Arc-en-Ciel Other *Douglas Hartmann Daisy and Douglas have a unique relationship that starts off as fierce rivalry but then develops into a love/hate relationship and then a sort of cross between love and competitiveness. Both want to be better flyers than the other. Daisy probably falls for him on grounds of his ship-flying skill. The two of them get into a lot of fights which differ in ugliness-the worst one was probably when Daisy slapped him when he said that girls couldn't pilot ships. When both the Specialists and the Multix Club are on a ship together, if the ship is a 2-man one, they usually leave it to Douglas and Daisy-the next problem is who out of the two of them is going to copilot. Daisy and Douglas eventually end up flying ships together at one point. Daisy canonically states that Douglas is a jerk, however in a conversation with her friends in Season 2, Daisy confesses that he pushes all her buttons (proverbially) and is not sure how to feel about him. She also fakes being ill before her friends go to meet the boys to try and avoid meeting him. Some of the Multix girls can't help but giggle a little as they realize what is actually wrong with Daisy. *Hikoki Daisy finds Hikoki utterly adorable and the two of them have a lot of plane-related discussions together. During some of Daisy's transformations from Season 2 onwards, Hikoki often starts it by yelling something like "You are cleared for take-off!" and guides Daisy down her transformation runway with a pair of glow sticks. She has sometimes been seen cleaning Daisy's wings. Appearance and Fairy Forms |-| Civilian= Daisy has dark brown hair, usually in plaits and wears headgear like the sort a WW2 fighter pilot would wear, with thick goggles. Her eyes are sky-blue. |-| Winx= Daisy's green clothing is rather skin-hugging and streamlined, and instead of butterfly fairy wings, she has translucent blue aeroplane wings. She wears thick gloves, rollerblades and darker green leggings. Her goggles and headgear change from brown to green, and she wears an oxygen mask. When transforming, Daisy often says plane-related phrases, for example where her rollerblades appear when she puts her goggles over her eyes, saying "Chocks away!" and she skates across a magical runway and takes off, yelling "Aaaand TAKE OFF!". It turns out that she can't transform within a confined or cramped space. |-| Charmix= Like her Winx form, but she wears a brooch that looks like an RAF logo and her bag is a wing. with a blue, white and red circle in the middle. Earned by: Admitting to Douglas that she fancies him. |-| Enchantix= Daisy's plaits lengthen and change to wing-like bunches. Her sandals still have roller-blade wheels on them and there are small fins on the outside ends. Earned by: Crashing kamikaze-style into a tower to try and save Olio while risking bad weather. |-| Believix= Daisy wears a red jacket, little black shorts and long red stockings with shiny black shoes. Her headgear is replaced with a military cap, but her goggles and oxygen mask stay. |-| Sophix= TBC |-| Lovix= TBC |-| Harmonix= Her dress is blue and white like a semi-cloudy sky. |-| Sirenix= TBC |-| Sailorix= TBC |-| Multix= TBC Companions Bonded Pixie See Also: Hikoki Hikoki, the Pixie of Wind, is Daisy's bonded pixie. Gallery Daisy Whitehouse.jpg|Daisy's Winx form. Daisy reverse.jpg|Daisy as seen by Papillon. Quotes Season 1 *"This way... I get to fly!" Before jumping off the balcony. *"You get to fly?! That's awesome! I've always loved flying I wish I could be like you!" *"Don't EVER speak to me again, you pathetic excuse for a mother." Season 2 *"What do you mean?" (when angrily confronted by Florabelle about her presentation on Earth history) *"This is weird. It's like... Amé is America... Rudolph is Stresemann, Isa is Germany, the Miralians are the Jews... Paula is Adolf Hitler by a shocked gasp/laugh from Coco at the way Florabelle is being compared -no, perhaps that's the monster... which would mean that Paula is Germany... But Isa is Germany it gets the financial whatnot! The lines get really blurry round there..." (when realizing something about Florabelle and Isa) Season 3 *"OH COOL SPITFIRE WINGS!!!" Reacting to her new Enchantix form. Season 4 *"They're comparing me to the Red Baron! I'm so honoured!" On hearing the nickname some of Magix's youth have given her. Trivia *Daisy's Winx outfit is similar to Tecna's. Both girls wear clothing that covers a lot more of their body than the others, and the head, and they both have wings that do not resemble butterfly wings. However, Tecna's wings can fold up and retract, while Daisy's can't. Daisy's wings also seem to be made of the same stuff as her roommates', and they have jet engines, unlike Tecna's. *Daisy was going to be a girl who, unlike the others, had no clear idea of what her powers were. *Both Daisy and Bloom grew up on Earth, however Daisy didn't find out where she was from until Season 3. *Daisy's Charmix bag was going to be the red, white and blue circle seen on British WW2 fighter planes- only Cure Fluffy felt it looked like a target. *Daisy and Papillon both have powers that involve the sky in some way. *Daisy's Charmix was going to be earned by "Using a vapour trail to write an important message in a stormy sky-if Daisy feels too tired, feels that her co-ordination is off somehow, has taken drugs or alcohol (which her iron-clad dreams means that she never does) or if the weather out is too bad, she often refuses to transform and fight. This is similar to requirements pilots have to fulfill the day they fly-but the severity of the situation meant Daisy couldn't be too choosy. Plus she had been woken up in the middle of the night." *Daisy's Believix outfit was going to be white with bits of dark blue, but was then changed to bright red as a reference to the Red Baron, a notoriously skilled WW1 fighter pilot. It's where her "title" the Red Baroness comes from as well. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies